Friends For Never?
by ShootingStar9728
Summary: Jack and Kim have been BFF's since they were in diapers. But when a new girl shows up, she might rip apart their friendship or bring them closer...
1. Laughs at the Skatepark

**Hey! This my 1st Kickin' It fanfic so be nice! Thx! :3**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT!**

* * *

_**Friends For Never?**_

"What's up short-temper?"

"The sky, duh." I joked. Jack rolled his eyes. "Are you sure? I always thought it was another ocean hanging above us." I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm as we walked to the skate park. We had sodas in one hand and skate boards on the other. "Ow, you hit like a girl." He said, rubbing the arm I playfully punched him in. I looked at him and said, "Well, you could too if you hit a _bit _harder." It was Jack's turn to playfully punch me. "Har har, very funny." I stuck out my tongue and got on my skate board. "How was school?" I asked knowing he just 'loved' school converstations. "More high school crap." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is it Donna again?" I asked before riding my skate board across the ramp. The breeze blowing against me felt cool in the hot night. I reached the other side and Jack took off too.

We have been best friends for like, ever. We do karate, skate boarding and stupid high school together. We have a lot in common and many people asked why weren't dating and we would say, "We're best friends, nothing else." Heck, some people at school made bets that we would be together by graduation. Ha, good luck suckers. Jack made it to me on the other side of the ramp. "Don't get me started on Donna Tobin, she keeps putting love letters in my locker and some are...perverted." I shook my head and said, "Donna wants to be perverted to everyone. I heard that she said she wants to be a stripper/pole dancer at a bar when she grows up." Jack had a face of horror. "I bet people would rape her for fun there." He said.

"I know right?! I wouldn't suprised if she lost her virginity already." I said, taking off on the ramp again. I heard Jack laugh. I made it to the other side. "Hey Kim, I just came up with a new move. Wanna see it?" I smirked and said, "Okay, but if you fall and bust something open, I ain't calling an ambulance!" Jack laughed once again and hopped on his skate board.

* * *

"Man, that was fun!" I said drinking a soda as I st down on a park bench. Jack sat next to me, drinking his soda. "Yeah. Remember that guy with crazy hair? It was halirous when he fell off his skate board and onto those teens!" He said. We both burst into laughter, remembering their faces. "Yeah, that was soooo funny, I almost peed me pants at the sight of their faces!" I said. Jack smirked. "Okay, at school I heard something about a sexy new girl..." He began his random topic. I rolled my eyes.

_Here we go again... _I thought. Jack always went out with girls. He keeps saying he's "trying to find the right one" but many people say he's doing it for poupularity. Pff, I don't know which is the freaking truth. "And what about this 'sexy new girl'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "All I heard she is sexy and will get very popular." He said, leaning back against the bench. "You're going to like her for her butt, aren't you?" I said smirking. Jack looked at me and said, "The heck Kim? I'm not perverted like Donna." I burst into laughter.

"You're right 'bout that one." I said between laughter. "Anyway, back to the new girl." He said. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yes." He said. I sighed annoyed. "Okay here's the question: think you can hook her up with me?" He asked hopefully. I threw my hands up in the air. "When did I become a flipping matchmaker?!" I said. Then he did a puppy dog face, his browns eyes growing big in a cute puppy way. "Pweety pwease with sugar on top?" He asked like a five year old wanting candy. I tried to resist the face, but it was too hard.

"Fine!" I gave in. "Yay! Your the bestest friend ever!" He said happily. "Tell me something I don't know." I said chuckling. "Okay, you suck eggs at skate boarding." He joked. I glared at him and said, "Want me to kick you where the sun doesn't shine?"

"…No…"

* * *

**It's short I know :P. plz review while I go watch Hunger Games.**

**PEACEYS!**

**-Purple Black Rose**


	2. New Girl

**OMG YOU ALL ROCK!**

**Reviews:**

**SaraValkerieHoward: Thanks :) **

**crystalsoda1: Thanks and here's an update!**

**LiveYourPassions: Thank you! **

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

_Wake up! It's a bueatiful day! Yeah-_

"UG! SHUT. UP." I slammed my hand down the stupid alarm clock. I had since I was six and that dumbbutt song is in my head. I turned over, waning to go back to sleep. "KIMBERLEY! WAKE UP!" My mom shouted from down stairs. "KK!" I said getting out of bwashed took a nice morning shower which woke me up. I got dress, brushed my hair and teeth. Today I wore a purple t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. I ate breakfest and got in my purple car. I drove off to school, singing along to "Call Me Maybe" on the way there. Pulled up and hopped out. "KIM!" My friend, Grace, shouted. She wore a black tank top with jean shorts and sandals. "GRACE!" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, there's a new girl coming. I hope she's nice!" I thougt for a bit and said, "Oh yeah. Jack told me. He heard she's 'sexy and going to be popular', so he wants me to hook them up. Grace stopmed her foot on the ground. "UG! Why won't he realize that you're-" I raised and eyebrow. "That you...shouldn't be playing matchmaker!" She said nervously. Haha, she thought I'd by it. Guess what? I didn't. "Sure..." I said as we walked away from my car. We entered Seaford High, not really ready for school. I walked to my locker and got things ready for my class. "Hey Kim." I turned around and saw Jack. "Hey Jack." "So, you still gonna set me up?" He asked, twiddling his fingers.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really think I have a freaking choice." I said. "Yeah, you have to do it no matter what, 'cause I get peps handle things LIKE A BOSS!" He said as if he was the boss of everyone. Which he's not. The bell rang. "Come on, Jack!" I said as we hurried off to class.

* * *

"...and that's how the answer is ten." Said our boring Math teacher, Ms. Dianna. I drew hearts on my notebook as she continued on and on about the lesson no one was listening to. As I was coloring in a heart with my pencil, the door burst open. "Sorry I'm late! New school and stuff.." Said the girl in the doorway. She had long raven black hair that was a few inches past her shoulders. She had green sparkling eyes. She wore a pink mini skirt with a pink tank top and pink sneakers. "It's okay, come introduce yourself." Ms. Dianna said. She walked toward the front of the class and said, "Hi! My name is Reese Smith." She said to us. "Hi Reese." The class said in unison. Jack smiled at the new girl. Great, I have to hook them up.

"Take a seat next to Jack, Jack raise your hand." The teacher ordered. Jack raised his hand as Reese took a seat next to him. I was right across from them so I decided to listen for their converstation.

"Hi, I'm Jack."

"You probably already know my name."

"Yeah, Reese. So you like the school?"

"So far, so good!"

"That's great."

BORING. For once, I actually wanted to listen to the boring math lesson for once. But then I heard Reese say. "We should hang out sometime at the skate park." That's was me and Jack place! Not Jank and Resse's! To make things worse, Jakc said, "Okay, I'm usally alone there.

OH, IT'S ON NOW!

* * *

**Sry for errors. Review!**

**PEACEYS!**


	3. Trouble at Lunch

**Sorry for the flipping long wait. I made a DeviantART and FictionPress so I got a lot of stuff to put up -.- Anyway…**

**Lovely Reviewers:**

**BTRROCKS-4ever: Thanks! :D**

**smileyface19911: Kick may happen, you have to wait and see ;)**

**GeeklyChic: LOL! It's ok :) Your review made me laugh my butt off xD**

**SimplySavannah123, LiveYourPassions, crysalsoda1: :) Here's an update!**

**paulinefinkbiener: LOL! Wait and see! This story will be FULL of drama.**

**Guest: Like that idea! I might use it :)**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT!**

* * *

I took a seat at our usual lunch table with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I ate in silence, daydreaming another dream about killing Jack for the millionth time today. I smiled creepily at the ceiling while biting into my pizza. The boys must have noticed because Jerry asked, "Yo Kim, why are you staring at the ceiling?" Eddie and Milton had questioning looks. I smiled nervously and said, "Oh, you'll find out when Jack arrives." They looked at eachother and shrugged. After a few minutes, Jack arrived. "Hey people's!" He said smiling. I glared angrily at him but he didn't notice.

"Hey Jack!" The boys said. Then Reese walked behind him, looking at us nervously. Jerry smirked and said to Reese, "What up good looking?" Ug, he's such a flirt. Jack sent a small glare to Jerry and said, "Is it ok if Reese sits here?"

_NO! THIS IS OUR TABLE YOU IDIOT! NO ONE SITS HERE BUT US! NOT SOME NEWBIE! _ I think, wanting to slap Jack across the face with my pizza, but instead I say, "Yeah, whateves." Jerry smiled an said, "As long as Reese gets to sit next to me." Milton and Eddie just nodded, not really caring. Reese took seat next to Jerry and Jack sat next to her which had him sitting next to me. I hate everything right now. "Hey Kimmy, why you look so mad?" Reese looked over at us when Jack said my nick name.

"Jack, fist of all, DON'T call me Kimmy useless you want to walk away with six fingers." Eddie laughed so hard at that one, he nearly chocked on his food. Reese had a disgusted look on her face when Eddie started coughing with food in his mouth. "Calm down Eddie." Milton ordered and Eddie took some deep breaths. When he calmed down, I turned to Jack and said, "Second of all, you should now why I'm mad." Jack stared at me. "What did I do?! Oh wait, this might be the time of the month for your period. Maybe that's why your off." He said, smirking. I growled. "UG! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING! I'LL TELL YOU LATER PERV!" Eddie chocked once more from laughing…again so the boys took him to the bathroom which left me alone with Reese.

It was a pretty awkward silence so I decided to start a conversation. "So, did you just move here?" I ask. She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, shut up."

_What. The. Bubble farts._

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She glared at me and said, "Oh I know you love Jack but back off blondie, he's mine." Oh no she didn't! No one calls me blondie! "What the pigs, I don't love Jack! We're best friends. It appears you've been sadly mistaken." I said. "Wath your back, _Kimmy_." I would have gone ninja on her but the boys came back before I could. "What'd we miss?" I wanted to tell the truth but they'd never believe me so I mumbled, "Nothing…" Jack smiled and said, "So..why are you mad at me?" I nearly forgot about that but it didn't really matter now, 'cause I already have the Reese going on so I said, "Oh it's nothing. Just…forget about it."

* * *

**Oh…Reese is a jerk XD Haha well I thought the bubble fart was funny :3 **

**Please review lovely readers!**


End file.
